


My Heart is Home with You

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Rosvenia, Halgilen, Thalenan and Nihilego [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Hazuki Nagisa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Beta Ryuugazaki Rei, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rei and Nagisa are dragons, Riding, Urban Fantasy, thats why theres a omegaverse tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Nagisa and Rei discuss their future together and the insecurities Rei has about their relationship.A.K.A Nagisa reaffirms Rei he loves him and it leads to sex.





	My Heart is Home with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my fic “Together We Stand” but set centuries in the future. So the setting is based on world-building I did for that fic. You don't need to read that fic to get this one but it would help. All you really need to know is Draconian means someone who is an intelligent, shape-shifting dragon, Yuran is the god of love and peace in this universe and Betas are an in between for Alphas and Omegas so they share traits from both dynamic genders. Standard disclaimer, I'm bad at writing smut and this is unbeta'd. Anyways, enjoy.

“Nagisa, I need to ask you something.”

 

The 'sun' has already set in Keylino only a few hours ago and Nagisa is making dinner or potatoes boiled in a sauce. The blond is already in his bedclothes and ready to relax once dinner is done... or so he thought until Rei called him attention. Stirring the potatoes, Nagisa turns his head towards the sound of Rei's voice. Rei just arrived home, in his university uniform for the most prestigious school in the entire city, and has a concerned look on his face.

 

Nagisa is surprised he didn't hear Rei enter their small two-bedroom apartment but his attention was focused on not burning the place down. When he fully processes what Rei said, he asks, “What's the matter, Rei-chan?”

 

Rei avoids his gaze, uncharacteristically, and says, “I'll... discuss it over dinner. Sorry to distract you.”

 

Nagisa frowns at that but doesn't push. He can smell his mate is in distress, one of the qualities of being a Draconian, and it pushes his Alpha instincts to protect his Beta mate to the surface but he knows Rei is wary of Alpha pushiness. Nagisa represses the urge and continues to cook.

 

Now in the other room, Rei sets up their makeshift dining table for meals. His scales on his neck itch a little but he resists scratching them since he's going to be eating soon. They've been living in this apartment for two years and Rei has been thinking about his future now that he's two years into his six-year duel degree in biochemistry and science of curse magic. Specifically, his future with Nagisa. The two had moved from their seaside city in Nihilego to the underground desert city of Thalenan to achieve their dreams; Rei's is to be a specialist in the removal of curse magic and Nagisa's to be a historian of the Izettan Era. Now, Nagisa is halfway through his degree and Rei still had four more years... and there's something they talked about that concerns Rei whether their relationship will last.

 

Nagisa calls out, “Potatoes are ready.”

 

Rei is quick to go back into the kitchen and get the plates and silverware ready for the both of them. Nagisa thanks him and the two serve themselves their own food before sitting at the makeshift table in the living room. The two say their thanks to the gods for food and start to eat. It's quiet between them as Nagisa gives Rei the space to bring up the topic he wanted to discuss.

 

With time, Rei gets right to the point, “Nagisa... You said you wanted children one day, right?”

 

Stopping mid-bite of potato, Nagisa nods and said, “Yeah, why?”

 

What Rei says hits Nagisa to his core, “I-I don't think you and I are going to work out then.”

 

With a blink, Nagisa agonizes, “What do you mean? I thought we were going to get married this summer.”

 

Rei can't look him in the eyes as he says, “I can't give you what you want. I'm not an Omega...”

 

Once Nagisa hears that, his expression drops even further, “Rei...”

 

Rei gets teary-eyed as he says, “I want children, too... But I can't bear yours because of my dynamic. Because of that, I think there's nothing more I can give to this relationship. I'm sorry, Nagisa.”

 

Rei closes his eyes and sobs, hurting saying that. He doesn't see Nagisa stand up and go to his side. He doesn't open his eyes until Nagisa already has his hands holding his cheeks and releasing a calming scent. He sniffles when his eyes meet Nagisa's, “Huh?”

 

“Rei,” Nagisa is using his Alpha voice, the one that makes Rei's toes curl and want to sink further in his seat, “I want children but there are other ways to have children than by blood. I didn't choose you as my mate because of that. If I did, I would have chosen any random Omega... I love you, Rei. I moved here to Keylino to spend my life with you and to share my future with you,” Nagisa's eyes soften and beg, “Please... Don't give up on me just yet. You're my Beta. I swore when we became mates to treat you above anything else.”

 

Seeing the way Nagisa looks so heartbroken, Rei feels guilt for even suggesting their couldn't work together. He shouldn't have doubted Nagisa's love of him. Rei's hands cover and squeeze Nagisa's before he asks, “... May I kiss you? I'm sorry for upsetting you, Alpha.”

 

“Forgiven, but it's Nagisa. Not Alpha.” Nagisa chides with a smirk.

 

Rei softens and smiles at that before their lips meet in a soft kiss. He can taste their dinner on Nagisa's lips. When the two pull away, their cheeks are flushed. Nagisa says, “Finish your dinner and then we can decide where this goes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Nagisa returns to his seat and the two finish dinner. Nagisa asks Rei how his day was and Rei gives a summary of what he learned in class that day. It goes over Nagisa's head but he acknowledges Rei with nods and listens. After dinner, the two do the dishes together and occasionally exhange kisses. Nagisa almost purrs with delight at the affection and releases a loving scent for his mate. Rei's Beta senses may be dull compared to his own but he still receives the scent as any mate would by relaxing and mild arousal.

 

Once the dishes are done, Rei's hand finds Nagisa's behind and gives it a light squeeze. Nagisa gives a deep chuckle and asks seductively, “Are you inviting me for something more?”

 

“How else would you interpret my flirting?” Rei teases and Nagisa turns to him and stands on his tiptoes to kiss Rei again. Rei is guided back against the counter as the kiss gets more heated. His eyes close and he can feel Nagisa's hands roam to unbutton his uniform to be able to touch his skin. Rei instinctively gets submissive under the touch, wanting Nagisa to take control and ravage him. Nagisa senses that and uses it as an opportunity to tease Rei, taking the touches slow.

 

“Nnnngh, Nagisa... please touch me.”

 

“Oh, I will,” Nagisa says as his hand gets under Rei's shirt and teases a nipple. Rei almost whines at the touch.

 

Now, pressed close together, both men can feel each other getting hard and Nagisa suggests, “Take this to my bedroom?”

 

“Good lord Yuran, please. I need you, Nagisa.” Rei begs, his glasses askew and half-undressed.

 

Nagisa growls a little at the sight and pulls Rei with him towards his bedroom, who complies easily in desperate need. Within moments, Rei is pushed onto his back onto the bed and Nagisa sheds his bedclothes with precision. Rei helps Nagisa get him out of the rest of his clothes and throws them on the floor. Soon, both are naked and admiring each others' bodies. Nagisa traces the pattern patches of scales protecting Rei's underdeveloped scent glands and Rei shivers at how sensitive they are.

 

“I love you,” Nagisa says before he leans in to kiss Rei's neck.

 

“I love you, too,” Rei says just before gasping at Nagisa's light bite on his scent gland. Rei whimpers at how painfully hard he is just from anticipating what Nagisa is going to do to him... even he's producing a little bit of slick at the thought of Nagisa entering him.

 

Just as he watches Nagisa grab the lube from the nightstand and expects him to coat himself, he does something unexpected. Rei blinks as Nagisa coats his fingers and reaches behind himself to finger himself open.

 

“Um, what are you-”

 

“Rei-chan, my Alpha, don't you want to fill me? Claim me with your baby?” Nagisa says in a seductive voice.

 

Rei's brain short-circuits for a second until he realizes what Nagisa is doing. He's trying to roleplay as an Omega. Oh lord, if Rei had an inner Alpha it would be singing with joy but the way he's doing it almost makes the logical side of Rei laugh.

 

Nagisa senses it and asks, “Was that too much, Alpha?”

 

Rei swallows. Being called Alpha is a kink Rei didn't know he had.Rei shakes his head in response. Nagisa always knows how to surprise him, doesn't he? With being called Alpha, Rei is able to get more into the roleplay to the level Nagisa is at. Experimentally, Rei tries to copy the way Nagisa does an Alpha voice (feeling a little ridiculous in the process and stumbling over the word 'cock') and says, “Oh, I'll put a baby in you. Get on my cock.”

 

Nagisa doesn't even tease him for trying to play along like normal; he must be more eager for sex than normal. In fact, Nagisa licks his lips and his gaze becomes more heated as he removes his fingers from himself and adjusts himself so he can penetrate himself on Rei's length. Rei's grips Nagisa's hips as he lowers himself down and breeches himself. Nagisa gasps a little at the sensation but relaxes at the feeling. They both love this feeling no matter who is receiving. The feeling of being full and ready to be sated by one's partner is always, in a way, relaxing and deeply intimate.

 

“Tell me when to move, Alpha,” Nagisa gives him desperate eyes as he says that.

 

Rei is quick to order, “Move.”

 

They didn't use enough lube so the friction is a bit rough at first but soon becomes ignored as Rei adjusts his angle and finds the spot that makes Nagisa see stars. Nagisa speeds up his pace of bobbing on Rei's cock, desperate to reach climax and Rei smiles at that as his own pleasure builds. Nagisa is usually first to climax but Rei doesn't mind because Nagisa always makes sure he finishes either way.

 

“Ha, Ah! Rei- Alpha... Give me your baby, please!” Nagisa cries out loud enough that Rei is mildly concerned their neighbor heard but Rei grips Nagisa's hips tighter and moves in pace with him to encourage him on. The scent of each other is too much for the other, a lustful scent filling the room. Rei is getting close and grits his teeth a little because for once he might actually release before Nagisa. It doesn't help it seems like Nagisa is gripping tight around him on purpose. With each stroke, both men are close to the edge.

 

Nagisa is panting and giving Rei the most desperate look he's ever given him in his life as he begs, “Please, Rei! I-I can't-”

 

“Come, my love-!” Rei is cut off by his own orgasm, frozen in place as he grips hard enough to bruise and his head tilts back.

 

The feeling of being filled is too much for Nagisa and he paints Rei's stomach with his release followed by a choked sound. Both men take a minute to recover, feeling sensitive and panting. Gods, that was good. Better than usual. If it didn't come with the previous angst at the dinner table, Nagisa would say that comfort sex is the best.

 

Lazily, Nagisa tries to get off Rei's soft cock and ends up falling to the side of the bed Rei is not on. Laying next to his love, Nagisa returns to the concerned Alpha he is and examines to make sure his mate is okay. Rei meets eyes with him and offers a gentle smile that comforts Nagisa's protective instincts.

 

“Well... I didn't know I had an Alpha kink.” Rei comments.

 

“It was a risk but I had to try it. Paid off.” Nagisa responds. The two end up chuckling. They just had some of the most ridiculous sex they've ever had and it was great. Despite being sweaty and dirty, the two cuddle and shares gentle kisses. Nagisa occasionally rubs the scent gland in his wrist across Rei, marking him as his.

 

After a while, Rei says, “You know, I forgot to ask if you would study with me tomorrow... We have exams in a month.”

 

Nagisa groans and nuzzles into Rei, “So close to our wedding, too. Well, we were going to just get married at the courthouse anyway but I still hate we have exams... I'll study with you, Rei-chan.”

 

Rei smiles and suggests, “We should get cleaned up.”

 

Nagisa nods and reluctantly leaves to take a shower... that Rei eventually joins.


End file.
